The primary objective is to assess the role of childhood social learning about illness on adult presentation of irritable bowel syndrome and dysmenorrhea. Childhood learning refers to encouragement of the sick role by parents and modeling of the sick role by parents. The aim of the component of the project carried out on the GCRC is to measure prostaglandins PGE2 and PGF2-alpha on the first day of menses in women with dysmenorrhea and in controls.